IKEA with Dave Thomason
"IKEA with Dave Thomason" is Episode 105 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Dave Thomason. "IKEA with Dave Thomason" was released on May 25, 2017. Synopsis Comedian and @midnight writer Dave Thomson joins the Doughboys and breaks his vegan diet to sample the food of Swedish furniture megastore IKEA. Do Dave, Mitch, and Wiger respond favorably to its ultra budget friendly Nordic delights? Plus, the most competitive Pie in This Guy yet, and a truly harrowing email from the Feedbag. Nick's intro "The White Death": that was the nickname the Red Army gave to Finnish sniper Simo Häyhä, who with 259 confirmed kills against the Soviets remains the deadliest marksman in military history. During the Winter War of 1939 through '40, Häyhä, standing at just 5'3", was an expert at keeping his position concealed, reportedly holding snow in his mouth to hide his breath. As World War II spread, Finland would also fight the Continuation War of 1941 through '44 against the Soviets, receiving material support from Nazi Germany during the conflict. This spoke to the confounding alliances of the Nordic States during the Second World War, as Denmark and Norway would be occupied by the Axis, while Iceland and Greenland belonged to the Allies, and Finland's neighbor remained neutral - Sweden, whose complex internal politics made it both a sanctuary for fleeing Jewish refugees and a harbor for a homegrown fascist movement. One of those Swedish fascists was a teenager named Ingvar Kamprad, an active member of far-right leader Per Engdahl's New Swedish Movement. Contemporaneous with the War and his fascist involvement, a 17-year old Kamprad used the financial gift from his parents to open a business, first selling staple goods and expanding after the War to offer what would build his empire, furniture. Over the decades, Kamprad expanded worldwide, constructing an array of budget-friendly home furnishing stores with theme park interiors in both size and aesthetic, become one of the world's richest men in the process. While Kamprad has publicly disavowed his past fascist affiliation, his right-wing politics remain obvious in his business' labyrinthine corporate structure specifically designed to evade taxes, and oddly paralleling the maze-like floorplans of his stores. And at the end of the stores' winding paths of furniture? A dining area which serves Swedish favorites, as well as local fare attuned to the taste of its market at stunningly cheap prices. But does the food of this furniture megalith stand on its own merits? Or does it collapse like a clumsily assembled Bromf* bookshelf? This week on Doughboys: IKEA. (*I searched but was unable to locate an IKEA product called 'Bromf'. -ed.) Fork rating They did all seem to sample each other's dishes. First meals are from the IKEA Restaurant. Second meals were from the Bistro, IKEA's snack bar. Pie In This Guy A challenge in which the contestants must try to guess what kind of pie Wiger has purchased. They must decipher a series of clues and to aid their guess they are allowed to phone a friend or smell the pie without seeing it. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #PlainJane vs. #PutOnACondiment #TheGreatCouchSearch The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)